El accidente de Amor!
by Belleza CullenSwan
Summary: Primer Fic...No es mio es de una amiga yo solo lo subii!No se quejen Pliss!Leanloo  Que pasa si Edward y Bella se conocen En un Accidente?
1. Chapter 1

El Accidente de amor

Era una tarde nublada en phoenix Hacia frio,asi que estaba lavando la camioneta que mi regalo,escuche a lo Lejos,Bella Bella!Era mi mejor ,venia corriendo con una gran bolsa de un Local de ropa muy reconozida.

-Bella-dijo agitada-Mira lo que te compre.

El vestido era de lo mas brilloso,glamoroso,y Rojo.

-Alice-dije haciendo los ojos para arriba.-Sin ofender diablos me compraste esto?Sabes bien que no me gustan estas cosas.

-Bella,compre este hermoso vestido,porque esta noche es el cumpleaños de Rosalie.

Lo habia olvidado por Completo,hoy es el cumpleaños de la chica mas Popular del Instituto.

-Pero piensas que Rosalie iva invitarme a mi?.

-Por dios Bella,-se rio para sus adentros.-Aqui tengo la que invitacion- pense era muy Linda de verdad.

-Esta sin mas vueltas.-Pero estare una hora y Listo.

Alice aplaudiendo y Sonriendo.

-Pero tengo que ponerme este horrible vestido?

-Claro!Te tienes que bañar,te maquillare,te peinare y vas a ser la Mas hermosa.

-No puedo creerlo! tapandome la cara y sonrojandome.

En la noche Alice me peino maquillo,para la mayor fiesta.

-Alice estas muy Hermosa amiga.

-Gracias Bells,pero no mas que tu.

-Ya con los tacones puestos sali haciendo una mueca.

Llegamos a la Mansion para la fiesta de todos invitados, que yo no Conocia,no quise despegarme un segundo de sentia tan Rara.

-Bella,te molesta que baile un segundo con Jasper?.

-No claro que no , Yo ire hacia afuera a tomar algo de aire.

llendo hacia la puerta Rosalie se me cruzo,y quise felicitarla por su Cumpleaños.

-Oh,Hola estas divirtiendo?.

-Si,como Nunca!-Dije mintiendo,con una sonrisa Falsa.

-Me mi novio Emmett me esta llamando,prueba estos camarones-señalo a mi Izquierda.

Ya afuera,aburriendome de muerte,le dije a mi Mike uno de mis le comunicara a me iria.

Caminando hacia casa de Charlie con los tacones en las manos,empezo a llovisnar.

-Que dia perfecto!-grite mirando hacia el cielo con enojo!

De repente vi que unas luces se acercaron demasiado.

-ALTO!-. Grite cerrando los ojos con mucha fuerza.

Sea quien sea que estaba adentro del auto paro de golpe.

-Esta loco? Casi me mata!

Vi que un joven con una chaqueta negra alto,con un hermoso corriendo hasta mi.

-Lo siento! Estas bien ? quieres que te lleve a un Hospital?.

-Estoy bien,pero debes tener mas cuidado la proxima-estaba completamente seria.

-Estaba concentrado en cualquiera- dijo golpeandoze la cabeza con las manos.-Para compenzarte,puedo invitarte a tomar un cafe o algo?

-Nose si tenga que irme con un determine.

-Tranquila no soy un Asesino Lo juro.

Estaba tan cansada que acepte.

-Como te llamas?

-Edward,Edward Cullen.

-Yo soy Isabella Swan,pero dime Bella.

-Claro,! Sube al Auto-Me inspecciono con la mirada-lindo vestido,pero quedaria mejor si no estuviera tan mojado jaja.

-_Jaja_ , que gracioso-,dije con Sarcasmo.

Subi al auto , estaba un Poco fresco

Parece que tienes frio-Me ofrecio su Chaqueta.

-No te molesta?

-Para nada.-me dio una sonrisa torcida mientras me colocaba la tibia un olor expectacular.

-Porque estas vestida asi? miro.

Le conte toda mi historia y en el Bar,tomamos una bebida,y me conto,Sobre sus padres Carlisle y Esme.

En un momento deje de me perdi en sus hermosos 2 horas preguntandonos nuestras cosas favoritas.

-Oh por dios!-Exclame-Mira la hora !

-Quieres que te lleve Bella?

-Por favor.

-Bien,espera que pague la cuenta.

Saco su billetera,llena "_Parece que viene de una familia con dinero Bellita_".Pense.

-Bien vamos se levanto-,me corrio la silla , y tambien me abrio la puerta del bar.

-Todo un caballero Edward-Lo mire a los Ojos y el sonrio mostrando sus blancos dientes.

Me llevo hasta casa de afuera de la casa, en el auto vi que las luces seguian encendidas ,Charlie estaba Despierto.

-Bella,Te volvere a ver?

-Cuando quieras.

Nos dimos nuestros numeros de celular y Lo despedi con un beso en la mejilla toda velocidad , y yo no se como,pero , ya lo extrañaba. Sentia cosquillas en el ì sola.Y entre a casa con mucho frio.

-Bell,ya iva a llamar a mis amigos,para que fueramos a buscarte.

Charlie se tomaba en serio su trabajo de policia.

-Por dios papa,Ya tengo 17 años no soy una niña.

Se levanto del sillon me miro alos ojos y dijo:

-Para mi siempre seras un niña-.Y me beso en la frente.

-Ya te pareces a mama,pero gracias papa,te quiero,me ire a dormir.

-Ah claro, Bell,descansa cariño.

-Adios Charl...Papa.

Subi las escaleras,hasta mi habitacion,la cual esta un poco desvesti y me puse mis pantalones viejos y mi camiseta el vestido de Alice en una percha y guarde los zapatos en su caja.

Me recoste,y me puse apensar en Edward,Me imagine que estaba a mi lado, viendo esos hermosos ojos esmeralda con brilllo dorado.Y con esa imagen fue que me dormi.

A la mañana siguiente me desperte y pense que nunca paso lo de Edward que solo habia sido mi subconciente cansado y aburrido de no hacer nada, tan solo , lo se estoy loca pero que se le va a hacer,me estire y fui hasta mi vieja y Lenta computadora. Cuando la maquina al fin dio señales de vida entre a mi correo electronico donde tenia un mensaje de mi madre.

Hola Bella, estas,hija?Yo estoy muy bienpreparando unos vestidos para unos hija te extraño esta tu padre?Y tu amiga?Como se llamaba...?Alice?Cuentamelo todo.

Hola estamos muy bien,si maa yo tambien te extrañ fui a una fiesta, no de lo mas divertido pero estuvo bien.Y conoci a un alegro de lo del desfile, que te valla .Te amo maa, besos y cariños a Phill.

Mi madre era una diseñadora reconozida de los angeles` eso me fui de casa hace un añ nunca estaba y preferi estar con Charlie.

Cuando estaaba apunto de irme recibi una llamada de í.

-Edward que estas?

-Muy bien,Gracias,tu te encuentras bien?-Sonaba tan cariñoso.

-Perfectamente.

-Bella,anoche la pase realmente bien y me preguntaba si querrias salir conmigo esta noche.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo se, he tardado mucho, pero es que no tenia tiempo ra subir el capitulo y cuando lo tenia lo modificaba,porque yo no lo escribi y tenia que agregarle dialogos corregir cosas, y el final que le escribio mi amiga no me gusto porque hacia este capitulo una perdida de tiempo en 3 hojas...:( haci que me tome la libertad de (CON SU PERMISO) modificarlo y alagarlo para su deleite...BESOS!**

_**La cita...**_

_-Bella anoche la pase realmente bien.Y me preguntaba si querrias salir conmigo esta noche...  
><em>No dije ninguna palabra por unos minutos, y creo que me malinterpreto y penso que mi silencio era una negativa.  
>-Esta bien Bella, no importa, lo entendere.<p>

-No no nooo Edward. Me...me encantaria.-Dije con una gran sonrisa, IVA A SALIR CON EDWARD!

-Puedo pasar por ti a las 19:30?-Por el sonido de su voz dedusi que tenia una sonrisa.

-Perfecto.

-Nos vemos, Bella.

-Adios.-Y el celular en mi cama y me dispuce a ducharme ya que la lluvia de la noche anterior me habia dejado un poco termine Me coloque una remera sin mangas azul y unos capri negros y mis inseparables converses negras ya que hacia calor aqui en muy raro que lloviera asi que ya no iba a llover por un buen a Alice para contarle lo de aqui en 15 saltando de alegria hasta la cocina, donde estaba Charlie preparandoce un cafe.

-Buenos dias, hija.

-Buenos dias papa-La sonrisa no se despegaba de mi cara.

-Por que esa sonrisa?-Pregunto con inseguridad.

-Nada-Le dije,viendo ahora el interesantisimo (**notece el sarcasmo**) diario que habia en la mesa-,solo es que vamos a ir de compras con Alice.  
>-Odias las compras.-Ahora me veia raro.<p>

-Soy una chica y necesito cambios.-estaba seria, pero no lo suficiente porque la cara de Charlie era todo un poema.  
>-Okey...Quien eres y que le has echo a mi hija?-Ahora si estaba seria.<br>-Muy gracioso, vemos-Dije levantandome.

-Adios, señora!-Me grito desde dentro de la cocina.Y no pude mas que reirme.

Y afuera estaba el deportivo de Alice, un perfecto Porsche 911 Turbo.

-Hola Bells-Me dijo en cuanto subi-

-Hola All.

-Bueno basta de saludos y cuentame de ese tal Edward!-Mi querida e hiperactiva amiga.

-Alice es todo un caballero,me presto su chaqueta y me llevo un es tannn guapo!

-AHHH!MI AMIGA ESTA ENAMORADAA!-Okey me habia quedado sorda.

-Alice tranquilizate, y cuentame de Jasper.-Con solo nombrarlo mi amiga se tranquilizo y empezo a relatarme su historia ya que no habia estado alli para ver lo que pasaba.

-Es taan caballeroso amiga...Bailamos toda la fiesta y cuando termino me llebo hasta mi casa y me beso, ME BESO!fue tan maagicoo!Y ese acento sureño que tiene!Es de ensueño.

-Hahaha...Me alegro Ali me alegro, bueno adonde vamos?

-A mi casa no, ya sabes que a mis padres solo les agrada la gente con "porte"-Lo dijo con una vos que dejaba claro lo que pensaba de eso.

-Entonces,vamos a un bar a tomar algo, y despues me ayudaras a prepararme para mi cita con Edward.

-Siii!Me encantan las citas!

Me rei de la emocion de mi amiga,Fuimos a al primer bar decente que encontramos y charlamos de cosas tribiales y jugamos al fuimos cerca de las 4 a mi casa para prepararme, porque segun Alice necesitabamos el exentrica amiga...

Ya bañada me dispuse a elegir un atuendo digno de la situacion.

-Bueno-Dijo Alice inspeccionando mi armario-mmm...verde no, morado no, amarillo feo,...mmm...LO TENGO!-tomo una camisa a cuadros negras y blancas con unos shorts baqueros blancos gastados y unas botas de cuero.

-Mmm-simule evaluarlos-Creoo, que esta bien.-Le sonreí.

-Pues apresurate entonces!

-Tranquila tigresa...

Ella solo me sonrio en contestacion.

...

Estaba en el living de casa esperando a fije por 5 ves en el reloj de la cocina que marcaba unos momentos vendria Edward. No podia creer como me habia involucrado con un ser que apenas si conocia hace un dia,pero no lo podia evitar Edward tenia algo que no todos los hombres tenian, algo,algo en mis cavilaciones cuando el timbre el reloj, 19:30._Justo a tiempo_ a abrir la puerta acomodando las arrugas inexistentes de la camisa perfectamente planchada en la que Alice me habia metido.

Cuando abri la puerta me quede quieta con la imagen que tenia al estaba como un perfecto Dios al frente mio,con una camisa negra totalmente pegada a su torso perfectamente trabajado, unos pantalones del mismo color y los zapatos marrones, y, como la noche anterior,totalmente despeinado.

-Hola-dije todavia desconcertada con su perfecta persona.

-Hola-dijo inspeccionandome con su mirada-,estas preciosa.

Le sonrei sintiendo como la sangre me subia a la poso su mano en mi mejilla, y el tacto quemaba.

-Eres realmente hermosa cuando te sonrojas-dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Gracias-susurre, porque no creo que alla podido hablar mas fuerte.

-Es mejor que salgamos ahora si quieres llegar temprano para que tu padre no tenga una mala impresion de mi.-Y bajo su mano de mi mejilla para indicarme el auto.

Me rei, pero extrañe su caricia.

-No te preocupes no va a pasar nada.

Me acompaño hasta la puerta del copiloto y la abrio para entre cerro la puerta y corrio para posicionarce en su lado del auto.

Ibamos callados cuando una musica empezo a sonar...

-_Claro de Luna?_-Pregunte asombrada.

Me miro raro.

-La conoces?

-Es mi favorita-confese.

Se rio pero no comento nada mire por el espejo retrovisor, el trabajo que habia hecho Alice en mi cara y ojos tenian unas pequeñas sombras azules y mis ojos estaban enmarcados por delineador negro y mis labios un sutil brillo de me habia puesto rubor porque segun mi querida amiga , mis sonrojos eran cabello estaba suelto a exepcion del flequillo que estaba agarrado en un copon.

Paramos en un restaurante de comida Italiana  
>Esta iva a ser una noche i-n-o-l-v-i-d-a-b-l-e-<p>

_**Les prometo que para la proxima les traigo el cap mas largo y mas rapido,tratare de actualizar la semana que pueden agregarme al face si quieren preguntar algo...Mariana Acosta Sollazzo...CHAUU!**_

_**Bellesa CullenSwan**_


End file.
